And Into Darkness I Fell
by Bookworm2605
Summary: People say that time travel is a such a wonderful and adventurous gift. They're wrong It's a curse. After being experimented by Valentine before being born Lucy develops a special gift, The gift of time travel. Of course each gift comes with a curse, If she is to travel through time on her sixteenth birthday she will be stuck there forever with no way of going back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

William Herondale was lonely.

It was not the first time he had experience the emotion, _Loneliness._ He had been lonely for a year now, A long dreadful year of isolation, A year of pushing everyone away from him, A year of silent, mournful tears that he had shed night after night, A year since he last saw his family, A year after he had lost his sister, A Year he has had this curse.

A damn bloody year.

Oh, how he wished he could be able to talk to anyone, To allow someone to care for him, to find someone who was immune to his curse, For someone, _Anyone_ , To break him free of this isolation. But he knew that it was impossible. For this curse that he carried would kill anyone who cared for him, And he did not want to experience any of the horrors that this curse had cast upon him again. His sister was enough, and He did not want to bare anymore of it again. Not ever.

Will started at the bare walls of his room. He needed to get out of here. He could not stand being in here any longer, He would go mad if he did. With a huff, He quickly sat up from his position on the cold, hard, wooden floor and slipped on his boots. He quickly made his way towards the library, Ignoring Charlotte's calls for him as he walked past the drawing room.

He brushed a stray of rebelling inky black hair away from his face, Before turning a right corner leading him to the huge doors to the London institute library. Will peaked inside, making sure that no one was there. When He had reassured himself that he was alone he stepped inside, Savoring the smell of books that hit him. He made his way toward one of the older looking shelves and picked out a book at random. He scanned the title and skimmed through the pages before placing it back. He picked out another book without looking at the title and opened it to the first chapter.

 _Demon Pox._

 _Demon Pox, also known as Astriola, Is rare debilitating disease that affects shadowhunters and is caused by sexual contact with demons._

Will lit up with sudden interest, Demon Pox, He smiled mischievously and continued reading.

 _The first signs of demon pox are a shield-shaped rash on the back of the sufferer, which then spreads over the body, creating fissures in the skin. From this point, the afflicted Shadowhunter will deteriorate physically, experiencing fever, chills, nausea, oozing sores, non-oozing sores, buboes, a film of black over the eyes, hair ejection, skin discoloration, swelling, and other similar signs of distress. The demon pox would then aggravate and may lead to insanity. In time, the sores and fissures cover the skin of the victim entirely, and they form a dark chrysalis within which the victim transforms, painfully and over the course of several weeks, into a demon himself. Once the demon emerges from the chrysalis, the previously existing person is in effect deceased, and the only end to the torment is to kill the demon._

 _In earlier times, astriola was invariably lethal, and not much could be done for the sufferer but to make him comfortable and to remove him from innocents who might be harmed when his full demonic alteration took place. The progress of the disease could be slowed but not stopped, and in many cases the victim would choose not to be treated, since by and large treatment would only prolong his agony. Today, there exist reliable cures that can clear up demon pox in its early stages, and the illness now causes few fatalities. It can, however, still be incurable if the sufferer reaches a certain stage of demonification before being treated. In addition, a fairly serious stigma is still associated with the disease, and its presence is considered sufficient evidence for the violation of the Law against consorting with demons. Thus those who are treated for demon pox today often receive this treatment while in the prisons of the Silent City._

 _Mundanes are immune to the disease, as demon pox is assumed to be caused by the interaction of demon poisons with the angelic nature of Shadowhunters.(1)_

Will closed the book and tucked it securely under his arm.

"Will, William are you here?" A feminine voice asked. William sighed.

"Yes Charlotte what do you want?" He replied trying to sound as annoyed as he could, When in reality He wanted more then anything for Charlotte to worry about him.

 _No_ , He scolded himself _You know very well of the consequences if that were to, by some miracle, were to occur._

"Dinner is ready if you wish to dine with us, Jessamine will be there" Will scowled, No way was he going to eat with that brat.

"No, I do not feel very hungry at the moment, I actually feel very tired" He said harshly and walked pass Charlotte to his room.

Once he turned the corner Guilt washed over him. He stiffly walked over to room, trying so hard to suppress the tears that were forming. He barely reached the door of his room before the boiling hot tears fell. He slammed the door close and collapsed, Letting the choked sobs spill out his mouth. He curled into a ball letting the emotions spill out of him in waves, his hands pulling his hair in a painful manner.

He felt a small hand touch his head and slowly untangle his own hands from his hair. He suddenly felt very tired his eyes slowly closing. He felt the hands lift up his head and gently place lay it on a...Lap? The strangers hands suddenly disappeared.

 _Please do not go,_ He wanted to say, _Stay._

The hands came back smoothing his hair and a voice softly murmuring comforting words. Will felt himself whisper a soft thank you before the darkness overtook him.

~OoO~

Will woke up to the sound of crash and a loud curse. He slowly got up rubbing his back, It was sore form the hard ground. The memories from last night came crashing into him and with horror he scrambled off the ground and looked around. His sky blue eyes made contact with molten Gold. He sucked in a breath.

"You are not dead" he said to the girl. She looked around his age, twelve or thirteen. Her Golden brown hair came down to her waist, She was pretty, he wouldn't deny that.

"Well I'm still breathing so I guess that's a yes" She said with a roll of her eyes. His eyes fell to what she was wearing and adverted his eyes. That was probably the tightest thing he has ever seen a person wear, It fitted her like a second skin.

"By the angel what are you Wearing" he told her.

"I think the correct answer for that would be clothes" She pointed out. Will looked at her once more, studying her, When the thought hit him.

 _She's not dead._

The words repeated themselves in his head making him dizzy. He stumbled towards her and gripped her arms searching her face for any illnesses or signs of pain, When she did not show any he let out a relived sigh.

"You are not dead" He said a smile lighting up his face but another thought occurred to him. Ellie did not die right away either. His smile dropped replaced by the expression of fear.

"Hey, are you Okay, you look like you've seen a ghost" Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"You have to get away from me, Now. "His Voice frantic "Perhaps there is still time" He whispered to himself his hands clutching his hair once again.

"Hey, hey, I'm not going to leave you here like this. Here let me help-" she reached toward him.

"NO" He screamed stumbling away from her "DO NOT TOUCH ME"

He heard the sounds of running foots steps heading towards his room. He barley had time to stop Charlotte before the door slammed open revealing a frantic Charlotte in front of him.

"Will are you okay? Are you hurt-"

"I'm fine just get this girl-" He turned around expecting to see the girl but she was not there, As of she had vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Explainations:**

 **This chapter takes place a month before Jem arrives so that's why Will is so depressed. If your wondering why Will is acting so unlike the Will you know it's because He is still new to the curse, Which is why you see him crying.**

 **The Girl you see is Lucy, but since the chapter is through wills POV he doesn't know that.**

 **The first, About five, chapters circle around Will, Jem, and Lucy's relationship and how they get to know her. Mostly told from Will's POV, the story will reach the events of Clockwork Angel after that.**

 **The Infomation I found about demon pox Was on Shadowhunter wiki, if you wish to visit that.**

 **~Bookworm**


	2. Lucy Herondale

Chapter 2

 _This is a story about three children that bared curses,_

 _A girl who's eyes were the key to time travel,_

 _A boy who's appearance represented his death,_

 _And a boy who's whole persona signified his curse._

 _This is the story of three children who grew up with nothing but each other,_

 _This is a story about three children that represented each others hearts._

 _This a story of three children that grew and fell apart,_

 _A story of three children that fell into darkness._

 _London institute, 1866_

Will Threw another dagger at the wall, The dagger only hitting four inches form the target. He let out a curse in welsh and crossed the room, yanking the dagger out of the scratched wood.

He was panting slightly his dark hair plastered on his forehead due to the amount of sweat he was producing, He felt his cheeks redden from the heat, even though the room was cold. He walked into the center of the room, preparing to throw the dagger once again.

"Will?" He heard the door of the institute's training room creak open. "Will, are you in there?"

He grunted in response, his hand-with the knife still in his grip-fall to his side. He looked at Charlotte, A scowl forming his face.

"What is it Charlotte" He snapped. He drew his sleeve across his forehead, wiping off the sweat from his forehead. She came partway through the door, then paused.

"I have been looking for you for hours," She said with some sharpness in her tone of voice, Not that, that had any effect on Will. When he was in a mood, although he was almost always in a mood. "Didn't you recall what I told you yesterday, That we were welcoming a new arrival to the institute today?"

"Oh, I remember" Will threw the dagger. It stuck just outside the circle. Will held back a frustrated groan, instead he deepened his scowl. "I just don't care."

He head a stiffed laugh come from behind Charlotte, Will's eyes widen in slight disbelief before returning to the same cold look he always had. He saw Charlotte draw the boy out from behind her. The boy was strangely beautiful, They way his curling dark hair was streaked with silver, like an elderly man, not like a boy of twelve, His eyes dark and wide, which he later found out had a tint of silver when he saw him closely. He looked delicate, like he were to break if you so much as touched him.

 _'He looks,'_ Will thought, ' _As if he is one step from the grave.'_

"Will, You _Shall_ be polite," Charlotte as she ushered the boy inside. "Don't mind Will; he's only moody. Will Herondale, may I introduce you to James Carstairs, of the Shanghai Institute."

"Jem" the boy said "Everybody calls me Jem." He took a step inside the room, He looked at Will with friendly curiosity. He spoke without the trace of the accent that Will was expecting. "You can too."

"Well, if everyone calls you that, it's hardly any special favor to me, is it?" Will's tone was like acid. "I think that you find, James Carstairs, that if you keep to yourself and let me alone, it will be the best outcome for both of us."

Jem hadn't bat an eye, let alone look hurt. Much to Will's disappointment. "I haven't trained since I left Shanghai," He said. "I could use a partner-someone to spar with."

"So could I," Will said, attempting to get some kind of reaction out of him. "But I need someone I can keep up with, not some sickly creature that looks as if he's doddering of to the grave. Although I suppose you might be useful for target practice."

His expression hadn't even changed.

Will saw Charlotte make a slight move towards Jem, as if she could shield him from himself. Will inwardly smirked. Good, this way he was less of a threat to sickly boy.

"If by 'doddering off to the grave' you mean dying, then I am," Jem said. "I sill have two years more to live, three if I am lucky, or so they tell me."

Will tried to hide his shock; He felt his cheeks taint with red. "I..."

Jem stepped towards the target painted on the wooden wall; When he reached It, He yanked the knife free from the wood. He turned and walked up directly up to Will. He was the same height as Will, their eyes met and held. "You may use me for target practice if you wish" Jem said casually. "It seems to me I have little fear from such exercise, as you are not a very good shot." He turned and threw the knife. The knife sailed through air and hit directly to the heart of the target, quivering slightly. "Or," He went on, facing Will once again. "you could allow _me_ to teach _you_ , For I am a _very_ good shot."

Will was on new territory now, For two years and a half he has pushed every one away, anyone who has tried to help him, Yet here was this boy-a dying boy-who way somehow was his escape from the loneliness and regret that was slowly swallowing him the curse doesn't effect dying people. This boy Jem could be his salvation, but he needed to make sure."You are _not_ really dying," he said, hope filling his voice. "are you?"

Jem nodded. "So they tell me."

"I am sorry" Will said guilt tugging at him.

"No" He heard Jem say softly. He his jacket aside and took out a knife from the belt of his waist. "Don't be ordinary like that. Don't say your sorry. Say you'll train with me."

He held out the hilt of the knife to Will. Will with some doubt slowly took the knife, His eyes never leaving Jems. His fingers brushed across Jem's, the first he has made contact with another human being without being scared.

"I'll train with you," He said.

~0o0o0~

 _Idris 2007_

Lucy

Lucy walked through the halls of her home, memorizing every crack, every dent, and every bump. She took a deep breath savoring the smell of cinnamon and wood. Tears filled her eyes, blurring her sight, She wasn't ready yet. She wasn't ready to travel again, at least not this time, This time she wouldn't comeback, This time she wouldn't wake up to see her mothers smiling face, offering her some waffles and a coffee. She wasn't ready to leave her home, she wasn't ready to leave the city of glass, she wasn't ready to leave everything she knew.

She wasn't ready at age 11 when she first traveled, She wasn't ready the year after that. She wasn't ready when she first met William Herondale, silently crying in the darkness, alone. She wasn't ready when she then met James Carstairs a month after that, Coughing and struggling to reach his _yen-fen._ He would have died if she hadn't been there. She met the rest of the institute a year after that after the three agreed to tell the rest. She wasn't ready when a warlock came and visited her and told her that she would never returned if she traveled in time on her sixteenth birthday.

She just wasn't ready, She never was.

She had spent her time with her mother through out the day talking about her father- that she has never met- and how he and her mother had met. They talked about her Uncle, Luke Graymark, Who was betrayed by his own _parabati._ They talked about how she came about her gift, The sparkly warlock that has came and visited through out the years, about the strange grey eyed women that has helped them numerous times, along with a certain silent brother.

Lucy entered the living room of her house, catching sight of her mother curled up on the couch, a mug of coffee in her hands. Amatis looked up and motioned her daughter to sit next to her, placing her coffee mug on the little wooden table beside her. Lucy sat beside her mother and drew her knees up to her chest. They sat there in silence watching the clock, that was in the corner of the room, tick by. They had stayed up all night not wanting to waste any time in their last chance of ever spending each other again.

Five minutes.

"Your father was a reckless man," Amatis said suddenly. "He would never think before he acted, and I think that if he knew of you he would have never let go."

Amatis reach under the blanket and drew out a silver box, She handed it to Lucy. "I know that we don't have much time, and that I should have told you about your father a long time ago, but I could never bring myself to do it... That box right there will give you all the answers you need, It will inform you of what I can't bring myself to tell you."

Lucy took the box clutching it to her chest. "Thank you."

Three minutes.

"Mom," Lucy said drawing Amatis's attention. "What was his name, my fathers."

Amatis closed her eyes and sucked a sharp breath before she spoke his name. "Stephan, Stephan Herondale." Amatis reached out and pinched one of the few locks of blonde hair Lucy had in the mess of hazel hair that she possessed.

"He was blonde, and had the most beautiful blue eyes I've seen" Amatis eyes soften with each word.

"Prettier then yours?" Lucy said, feeling like a child again. Amatis looked at her daughter fondly.

"Even prettier then mine"

One minute.

"Was he handsome? I heard that Herondale's were handsome" Lucy said, Will popping into her mind.

"Yes he was. You reassemble him in a lot of ways, You look exactly like him, You two share a habit of scratching your head when your nervous, and you two bite your lip when you frustrated." Amatis laughed softly. "You are very stubborn, you definitely didn't get that from me."

Ten seconds.

Lucy felt her eyes begin to pulse. "I'm going to miss you"

Amatis hugged her daughter holding her close. "I love you, don't ever forget that"

One second.

Lucy felt her stomach drop and her eyes began to boil. "I love you too."

Amatis dropped her hands to her sides looking at the empty spot beside her, She silently hugged herself, willing the tears to fall freely. After a moment she stood up and walked into her room slowly sliding down against the wall, letting the sobs wrack through her body. and at the moment Amatis felt so empty as if something inside her had been remove, She felt like a hollow doll with no purpose.

She felt dead.

`~OoOoO~

London Institute 1878

Lucy was never fond of traveling through time, She always somehow ended up in the strangest of places. Like right now, Her foot was in the mashed potatoes and the other was in the salad. She looked around, well, Not really, because her eye sight was blurring and the pain in her eyes increased, but that's besides the point. Lucy hastily took on foot out of the mashed potatoes, Quickly followed by the next foot.

She heard a sound of muffled laughter as she silently hopped of the table. Her head snapped towards the sound, her eyes making out a blob of dark hair. Lucy scowled.

"It's not funny William" She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, as they began to burn.

"Of course it's not, Luce" He said. Lucy began hissing under breath as the burning increased.

"Lucy, Are you Alright" She heard Charlotte say.

"No, I don't think so. Charlotte remember what I told you, about _That."_ Lucy grumbled,, pressing harder.

"Oh dear, Lucy are you okay? Will, Take Lucy to Jem he always knows what to do" Charlotte instructed worriedly. William hesitated but when he heard Lucy whimper he wasted no time in scooping her up into his arms and running towards Jem room, Lucy silently trying to keep her screams silent.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Hey *waves***

 **So this chapter is utter Crap. This chapter was originally focus on ONLY Will, Jem, and Lucy, But I kinda hit a wall there so I jumped into the events of Clockwork Angel instead. Yes, Tessa's there she just doesn't know what the hell is going on, So she just stays silent. There will be more Tessa next chapter though.**

 **The thing with the burning eyes, So basically since this is Lucy's "Last" chance at time travel the color of her eyes will kinda fade away. Not entirely just on one eye, So from now on she will have one blue eye and one Golden eye.**

 **And Lucy's a Herondale.**

 **~Bookworm**


	3. Blue and Gold

Chapter 3

Blue and Gold

Will never thought he'd see the day were he found Jem in bed with a woman, Of course the situation was different then most. Most situations didn't have a woman screaming bloody murder, Or a sickly boy who was the only thing to stop the said woman from screaming. And although they were not doing any unspeakable things it still didn't cease to amuse Will, even more so if it was Lucy who Jem was in bed with. Will did feel slight sorry for Jem for he was blushing quiet furiously and it didn't help that Lucy enjoyed cuddling.

Will almost felt guilty for going through with Charlotte's request.

 _Almost._

Will didn't think that he would ever find Jem in the same bed with the opposite sex anytime soon so he choose to enjoy his friends discomfort. His eyes left his parabatai's flaming face to Lucy's sleeping form. She had changed since the last time he saw her, Which was well over a month ago. She was taller, were as she used to be in level with his chest she was now at his shoulders, The lone strand of blonde hair was brighter and now glowed in the mess of dark hair she had, and she had matured a little. A tiny smile graced his features. He honestly didn't know what he would do without both Jem and Lucy, If it weren't for them he would of probably have gone mad.

Will shot Jem an apologetic look and slipped out of the room, Perhaps, if he was Lucky, he would have a fateful encounter with . His smile growing at the thought with each step down the dark hall way.

~OoO~

Lucy awoke to the rustling of sheets and the sunlight hitting her face. She opened one eye and gave a quick scan of the room catching a flash of sliver at the corner of her eye. She groaned and rolled over, waving a arm out at Jem.

"Jem," She said drowsily. "Can you do me a favor and close the curtains for me?"

She heard Jem chuckle. "I wouldn't be able to get dressed if I close the curtains Lucy."

Lucy opened an eye and looked at him. She rolled over again and landed on the floor with a _'THUMP'_.

"It's at times like these were I miss the future." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. When her eyes managed to stay open she scanned the room until her gaze landed on Jem. His silver hair was still messy from sleep, His shirt was buttoned up to the middle of his chest, and his eyes were tired. She smiled up at him from her position from the ground.

"Good morning." She said running a hand through her hair and then frowning when it got stuck in the notts her hair had formed sometime at night. When She looked up again Jems pale lips were parted in surprise.

"Lucy," He whispered. "Your eyes."

She reached up to touch the slightly puffed up skin under her eyes. Her frowned deepened. "What about my eyes."

He came forward kneeling in front of me and took my face in both of his hands. He moved my head back and forth concern and worry flickering in his eyes. Lucy blinked.

"Jem?" She said.

"Your eyes," He repeated. His voice was soft and gentle as always."one is no longer gold...Your left eye. It's blue."

"Huh?" She said. Her hands came up and covered his. "What do you mean?"

He took one hand off her face. He reached over to the drawer they were next, and grabbed a the mirror. He handed it to her and what she saw made her gasp.

Her left eye was no longer the Gold shade she had come to love, instead in it's place was a sky blue color. She moved her head around. Sure, The warlock had said if she were to travel that there would be some changes to her appearance, Especially the eyes, but this wasn't at all what she had expected. Lucy had expected the gold to leave and in it's place to be some sort of a red color, but Blue? Really? Then she remembered what her mother had said about her father.

 _He had the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen..._

She snorted, That wasn't very detailed at all. She set the mirror down and look at Jem once again. He had a confused look on his features, He opened his mouth to ask her a question but then closed it as if he thought better of his words. She smiled at him.

"Go and finish getting dressed." She said, trying to push him to the closet. He turned to look at her.

"What about you?"

"I'm too lazy." She waved a hand as she was about to walk out the door. "I'll see you in the...Dining Room?"

Jem chuckled and smiled at her before she left. When she was out she sighed and ran a hand through her messy blonde hair. She was hungry. Super hungry. She was very unusually hungry. Lucy groaned, By the angel she already missed the future. Were was a Mcdonalds when you needed one or a starbucks at that! She dragged herself all the way toward the Dinning room and then stopped when she arrived.

There was a girl.

Or a guy of course but they were wearing a dress, and it doubtful that someone were to crossdress in this day and time.

"Good morning~" She sang plopping down in the chair beside Will. He looked at her with a smirk.

"What happen to your hair? It looks like a birds nest." He said. Lucy glared at him half heartedly before bumping him lightly on his shoulder.

"I just woke up you jerk, of course its going to look messy." She replied grabbing a piece of toast.

"Jerk? What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means your an ass."

"Lucy!"

"Sorry Charlotte."

Charlotte cleared her throat and motioned to the girl sitting next to her. "Lucy this is Miss Theresa Grey. Tessa this is Lucy Graymark."

Lucy looked at the girl and smiled, waving cheerfully. She chewed a couple times before speaking. "Hello there Tessa, You can Call me Luce. Everyone does."

Tessa blinked and then smiled kindly. "Hello Luce, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lucy nodded and took another bite of her toast before speaking once again. "Go on then ask away." She said waving a hand towards Tessa. Will looked in between them before smiling in amusement.

"Pardon me me? What exactly do you mean?" Tessa asked.

"About what happen yesterday. I know you were there."

"No-"

"Oh don't Worry You're practically begging for answers."

"N-no I-"

"So I'll tell you. I'm from the future."

Will choked on his tea.


End file.
